Dead Air
by Esmi76
Summary: Bella Swan aka, Kristin Kennedy is an investigative radio journalist who delves into corruption and greed. When death threats begin the F.B.I. is called in. With body’s stacking up, can Agents McCarty and Cullen figure it out before Bella ends up dead?
1. Chapter 1: Hoochie Woman

_Okay peeps, this came out in the middle of the writer's block I had the last three weeks, but when it was over you got the last smut filled chapter lol. I hope you like this it's a mystery adventure kinda romance so we'll see, I've never written anything like this so I hope you like it. Also if you don't like: _

_ a) girl on girl action _

_ b) rough kinky sex or _

_ c) Bella sleepy around like a normal healthy adult…_

_**Then Don't Read. **_

_I plan on cussing like a sailor, and Bella will be bed hopping so... the __**M is for a reason!**_

_If your cool with all that then EN-fucking-JOY!!!_

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**_Rescue Me- Madonna_**

Fuck, it had all gone terribly wrong. Where the hell was everyone? I remember being at the bar and receiving a phone call…then blank. Now, I'm bound gagged and have no clue where I'm at. The air is thin and I think I'm in a car trunk or something although I can only hear crickets.

It was hard to believe that this shit all started only 6 weeks ago. That's when the call happened and the flowers… a week later the intern had been murdered instead of me. Though the F.B.I had done everything they could to protect me, I was stubborn and stupid and now here I fucking was..In the trunk of a fucking car.

That sick son of a bitch got me. That fucking stalker is going to kill me. The thing is he will probably get away with it because he works for the fucking white house. _The guys should be here soon_. I told myself trying to calm the fuck down and keep from hyperventilating and using up too much oxygen. _Relax, Edward and Emmett will find me after all they are F.B.I. That's what they do. Right?_

I started thinking about my captor again. Bastard, I'm just a radio journalist looking for the truth, but I guess in this day and age the truth will get you killed… and security clearance to the White House gives you a free pass for murder.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**_Hoochie Woman - Tori Amos_**

"This is Kristin coming to you live on a Sunday morning. I sure hope my fellow Bruins are enjoying last night's victory over U of Michigan. I know I am- here is a nice song from the 90's to help everyone's hang over from last nights victory celebrations. Then we'll be interviewing former White House Communications Director under former president Bill Clinton, and Host of his own Sunday morning show George Stephanopoulos." The opening riff of Supernova by Soundgarden came on. Kristin was none other than the Olympic peninsula's Bella Swan, but they didn't need to know that.

Bella had been clumsy and a danger magnet back in her small hometown but here, here she was a god. Or at least Kristin Kennedy was. Her alter ego existed to keep her life normal. She was a radio celebrity and those who worked with her had all signed confidentiality agreements for her protection. She was on the edge of a media mountain. Her first show, The Political Smoothie, had been in college. It had gotten the attention of the station manager in Seattle and he sent a tape of hers to the big guys in Chicago. The rest is history. Now she was a syndicated political talk show host and very few people knew her true identity. Hers was the highest rated show on the station, her demographic was 18-35 year olds of both sexes, and she was in negotiations with Sirius radio to jump ship to them. All sorts of rumors existed on the internet. Some of the funniest were that she was really a man and that she was hideously disfigured from an accident, and her favorite was that she was really Oprah's illegitimate love child.

Bella broke from her thoughts as the next song came on; it was Every Breath You Take by the Police. This song brought back memories. This morning's show would be easy. She and George's Wife Alexandra Wentworth had done a charity function a few years back and they had hit it off. When Ali introduced her to George it was like she had met her match.

They were like 3 peas in a pod after that and whenever she was in New York or DC, they hung out. After the interview she'd ask him for some help finishing the preparations for her interview with a rouge Bush administration aide who promised her some juicy information.

"Hey Kristin hun, line 4," the voice of Jasper her production assistant came through the speakers from the control booth.

"This is Kristin, what can I do for you?"

"It's more what I can do for you." The deep voice was raspy and almost menacing. It was this clown again, Bella decided to hit record before she continued her conversation.

"Well sexy tell me what can you do for me?" she tried to sound flirty but didn't think it was working.

"I can try not to kill you for starters," the voice seemed to enjoy the thought.

"So you're my secret admirer whose been sending me those lovely e-mails, look honey, I swear to god I had no idea she was your sister if I had I never would have gone down on her, how about we call it a truce?" This line had gotten her out of plenty of scrapes and an occasional threesome, but somehow this time she wasn't sure it was going to work.

"Look bitch don't play coy with me, you're tossing over some things in your little investigating that are best left untossed. "

"Look it's my job and the people have a right to whatever information I bring to them, who is this any way?"

"I am someone who knows who you are Bella Swan 4307 East Pike Boulevard Apartment 26-C, I also know all about that sweet mother of yours in that lovely suburban institution. I paid her a nice visit the other day, Renee says hi. I am also someone you don't want to get to know, because if you do it will be the last thing you do."

"Who the fuck is this, you son of a bitch?" Just like that the line was open. The threatening caller had hung up.

Bella looked around frantically. How the hell did that SOB know about her mother? Not even her bosses knew about Renee and the break down she had gone through when Charlie was killed.

"Jasper, who the fuck was that?"

"I don't know but this was just delivered and I'm not sure if you should open it," Bella looked at the long rectangular box, which appeared to be a flower box. The interns had now gathered around and they all looked at each other wondering if they should open it.

"Well on the upside if it were a bomb or weapon it wouldn't have made it through security..." Bella turned to look at Cindy.

"Well thank fucking christ for you being able to state the fucking obvious, Jasper put on a pre recorded show and let's see what's going on."

All the proper people had been notified of the call and the box was now hanging like an albatross in the room. As Bella rescheduled George for another day, Jasper called his brother-in-law to come over and take a look at things.

"George, thank you so much for understanding I am really kinda embarrassed about this but my producers insisted on calling the authorities."

"Listen Bella, Welcome to the big leagues, I understand completely. When I worked for Clinton I think I got about 4 death threats a month for the first year," George gave her a hug and made her promise to call Ali later that day.

He walked away and as the elevator opened for him to get in two extremely handsome men in dark suits and trench coats walked out. They both were impeccably dressed, but the smaller one's hair was unruly. The cooper brown locks had definitely been molested by the Chicago wind. The taller broader man had curly hair and seemed to be gelled into place.

Sex hair walked up to Jasper and myself giving me a dazzling grin and began speaking. "Fox Mulder FBI, you have an alien?" We busted up laughing and the tension in the room had dissipated a little. A hot babe and funny; plus and plus.

"Funny bro, you always walk into a room like that?" Jasper said as he hugged the very sexy man.

"Only when you're here and there is a beautiful woman in the room." He turned to Bella and flashed a dazzling smile her way.

"So sex hair or should I call you spooky? They let you out of the basement for this x-file or do you think a real crime is going on? " Bella was on point.

"God Jasper, you are right she is smart, beautiful, witty, and an X-Files fan. Not only is shea keeper, but I might shoot you for not introducing us before." He laughed and extended his hand, "I'm Edward Cullen, this is my partner, Agent Emmett McCarty, and yes I am with the FBI."

"Well Agent Cullen, can I still call you Fox? I mean it was a little fantasy of mine in college." They both began laughing hysterically until Emmett interrupted.

"He actually_ does_ prefer spooky and I prefer brunettes," Emmett said his eyes looked up and down over Bella's body and a whistle escaped his lips. "Hello nurse!"

"Seriously, you'll have to pardon my partner, his IQ drops a few points when in the presence of beauty." Agent Cullen winked at Bella and she blushed.

"Well good thing he isn't gay, or you two would never get any work done!" She winked back giving as good as she got.

Jasper cut in, "So ladies, are we going to address the death threats, the box, and the stalking, or would you rather just continue the foreplay and forget about the reason we're all here?"

I looked at Jasper annoyed, "Well, I guess…right this way people. Jasper can play the phone call for you and Irene can show you the e-mails. I'll have her print them out for you."

"Thank you, I assure you, all joking aside, we are on this." He reached for Bella's hand to reassure her, but she didn't feel particularly safe.

"Okay guys well I will leave you to your work, now if you'll excuse me I have to go call my girlfriend before she blows up my blackberry."

With that Bella stepped out of the room and both men looked at Jasper jaws dropped, mumbling in unison, "She's a lesbian?"

* * *

_A/N: Please feed the review whore that I am and give me some feedback. I really want to shape this well and your feedback is greatly appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2: Death by Design

_**A/N: Please Please forgive me for taking so long. I started a new job, was finishing up finals in graduate school, and flying back and forth for training. I will try to update every week and half but not promising anything. Summer is coming and a scourge of activities with my daughter will commence, along with more trainings. I love you guys for liking this story and am grateful to you all.**_

_**Please review. This story is different than some of the others so I need some feedback. Also,**_

_**WARNING: This is a MATURE story. If you can't handle:**_

_**a) girl on girl action **_

_**b) Rough kinky sex or **_

_**c) Bella sleeping around like a normal healthy adult…then don't read. **_

**I don't own Twilight, but if I did… I'd be on the beach with Rob, Kellen, and Ashley doing beer bongs**

** and smoking it up. And yes, I DO mean ALL THREE… (What ;) you don't think all of this was made up do you?)**

* * *

I stepped off the elevator to see a burly man in a jump suit on a ladder outside my door. My girlfriend Victoria was standing outside barking instructions.

"Look you fucking moron, I need to be able to see the person at the door, no? Fix the fucking angle." Her rough Russian accent was sexy and I loved it when she was snarky. I felt the familiar tingle between my legs and I knew whoever the fuck that guy was he needed to leave-_fast_.

"Baby, what's going on here?"

"Jasper called my love. I call Security Company fast and they come to install cameras and silent alarm. We pull switch the police come and, how you say, bust a cap in their ass." It was always fucking hilarious listening to Victoria try and speak American slang, especially gangster rap slang.

"Baby, the threat just came a little over 3 hours ago. How did you do this so fast?"

"I am world famous super model. Victoria want something, she get it fast. Just because you not notice me so much no more not mean I am not still sexy and powerful." She looked at me her doe eyes and pouty lips… I hated when she fucking pouty lipped me. I was always a fucking sucker for that shit.

"Aw baby, come here," I brought her into my arms before addressing our visitor. "Hey how much longer do you think you're going to be?" I snaked my arm around her waist as she began to nestle into the crook of my neck.

"I'm almost done lady, about 15 more minutes so I can clean up should do." He turned to his work and hurriedly started collecting his things.

"I'm assuming you know how to work this shit?"

"Yes love, he shows me how earlier. I explain to you later, first come in so I can give you breakfast. I hate when you no eat babushka."

"Vika Ti takAya prEdannaya (_you are so devoted_), you always take care of me my love." I smiled at her as she looked into my eyes and placed her hands on my face.

"I love it when you speak Russian to me love, for this you get big treat after breakfast…"

"You don't say Vika, what kind of treat?" I smacked her on her ass as she walked to the kitchen to get my breakfast. I was always amazed that she never ate and didn't pass out; then again these models never really did eat. Victoria was the fourth model I had dated in 3 years, but the only one that moved in. Even the male model I had dated last summer never ate. Fucking anorexics, if the sex was not so fucking fantastic I would have dumped her ass long ago. Shit, she let me do things to her that were illegal in most states and even begged for fucking more.

I watched as she wiggled her ass around the kitchen. She placed some waffles on a plate and then placed some scrambled eggs on the side before bringing out my plate.

"Here love, eat. I be waiting in bedroom to give you big surprise, but you no eat, no surprise." As she walked away I noticed for the first time the lines under her skirt were not panty lines but looked like the harness we had purchased last week… Well I'll be…looks like we were breaking in the strap on.

I ate quickly and when the security guy told me he was done I gave him a fifty and said I really appreciated him coming out on Sunday. He smiled warmly, showed me how to set the alarm and left. I locked the door, armed the alarm, and hurried towards the bedroom.

"You better have put plate in sink; I don't like it when you leave plates on table." I ran back to put the plate in the sink and hurried towards the room again. Whipped? Perhaps, I mean I even started trying to learn Russian for her. Marriage… no fucking way. Victoria would be good for about another 3 or 4 months then I would inevitably get bored and move on, I mean just look at the fine pieces of ass I met today. Those Agents were not half bad on the eyes. Maybe that McCarty guy would be interested in a threesome. I'd have to check into it.

I walked in to find Victoria in a black leather corset and garter belt I loved so much. The harness was sporting a mighty nice dildo, and she had her riding crop in one hand and feathers in the other. She was standing right next to the sex swing. God bless China, because there productivity was about to give me some very nice times.

I stripped my clothes by the door and left them on the floor outside before going into the room. Usually I dominated, but we had agreed to try switching places. After a day like today I really had no desire to be in control. I wanted her to do everything.

I knelt beside her on the designated mat. She began tickling my ears with feathers as she ran the riding crop over my naked back. The flesh twitched as I got goose bumps. Suddenly I felt the sharp sting across my ass and a moan escaped my mouth.

"I not give you permission to speak," she growled and smacked my ass again. I could feel myself moisten and knew it was just a matter of time. She always got me so fucking wet with that accent of hers. She moved to the wall to get something else when the doorbell rang. Fuck me.

I had to get it; one of the interns was coming by to pick up my car to get it ready for the week.

"Time out baby, I got to take care of business."

"There is no time out!" She stomped her feet and smacked the riding crop on the night stand, the echo of the sound reverberating in the room. I jumped up, put on a robe, and went to answer the door. When I got there I opened to fine a hot piece of ass.

Jessica.

Jessica began interning about 2 months ago and we began fucking…about two months ago. What can I say: youth really is wasted on the young. I looked her up and down, and my eyes landed on her shirt which had the first 5 buttons open.

Her breasts were so perky and I could see the outline of her areola under the white shirt.

"Jessica, good of you to come for me…" she blushed.

"I'm here for the keys, to the Vulva, uhm shit, I mean Volvo…" She blushed even more feverishly and I reached under her skirt. FUCK, no panties. I rubbed my hand across her ass and gave it a squeeze as a soft moan escaped her quivering lips.

"I think you were right the first time, why don't you come in?" I leaned in and pushed her against the door frame licking my way from her neck to her mouth.

"I really shouldn't I have to get the car ready…" her breath was picking up in pace and I moved my hand between her legs and could feel her moist lips. She gasped as I grabbed her clit between my finger and thumb. "Oh god, maybe for a little bit."

"Baby trust me, god has nothing to do with what I am about to do with you." I motioned her in, locked the door and began removing her clothing. We were kissing passionately when I heard Victoria moaning from behind us. She was at the hallway entrance rubbing her tits. This was going to be fan-fucking-tastic. I grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her towards Victoria. When we reached her I grabbed her neck and pulled her to me kissing her forcefully.

"Look sweetie, I brought home a treat for us to play with." A wide grin spread across her lips while I pulled Jessica in front of her for inspection. She walked up to Jessica, kissed her,and roamed her body with her hands. Jessica was in total bliss, and her eyes rolled back in her head as Victoria's fingers slid into her moist pussy. She pulled them out and sucked on them.

"MMM, babushka you always bring me such delicious presents. Come, both of you, we change plans to accommodate this kitten."

We walked into the bedroom and I just knew this was going to be fucking fun.

* * *

I hate this part of my job. Explosives were all show and no real challenge. My cell rang, mother fucker.

"Yes"

"Is it done?"

"If you would fucking stop riding my ass I may be able to accomplish the job you hired me for."

"What's taking so long?"

"Look you want the bitch dead or not?"

"I'm not sure this is a secure line."

"Whatever, just leave me to my job and you go do whatever the fuck it is you do."

"Look James we've paid you a lot of money."

"Which, need I remind you; I don't get the other half of until completion. But so help me if you don't stop riding my ass about this I will just walk away and not even attempt to finish the job, so chill the fuck out. I will contact you when it is done. Stop fucking calling me, I like to concentrate when I am using explosives…"

I hung up the phone and turned off the ringer. No more interruptions, last thing I need is for me to be distracted and lose my fucking life trying to off Bella Swan.

* * *

Heaven, fucking heaven has nothing on what I am seeing now. Victoria had tied Jessica to our bed and to see her arms and legs spread open like that, to see her so vulnerable was fucking breathtaking.

I looked at my fine ass girl friend and Intern on the bed and had no clue who to do first. I decided to start with Jessica, and began by kissing her ankle. I worked my way up her legs kissing and sucking the entire time. I looked up to see Victoria and Jessica kissing and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. Victoria was sitting on the bed with Jessica's head between her knees. She moved over and began to suck on Jessica's nipples as Jessica returned the favor.

I was between her legs and looking at her delicious cunt. It was so beautiful and well groomed. I hated that shaved shit, I wanted to know I was with a woman. Maintenance however was greatly appreciated. It showed a woman cared enough about herself to keep things nice and neat.

I rubbed my nose against her clit and the smell of her was absolutely intoxicating. I let my tongue flick her for a second and then I moved down and licked the entire area from bottom to top. She began squirming around and I could hear her moaning.

Then Victoria came around to my side and decided to lie down underneath me so that she could service me as I serviced Jessica. The feeling was too much and I began to quickly climax. After the stressful day I had, I was not going to even try to stretch this out. It was fun but now that Jessica was here… I could get off and then sit in the corner and watch them.

I came, but was not satiated. I suppose Victoria was either losing her touch or I was losing interest. I focused on Jessica who was writhing in the bed and screaming my name, over and over. I loved screamers.

Once she came I got up and untied her, messaging the muscles as I released her.

"Victoria baby, you want to make me happy?"

"Of course love."

"Then I want you to fuck Jessica while I watch." A smile spread across her face and her and Jessica were at it without even a second thought. I sat back in the chair that I usually read in and just watched these two beautiful women go at it. Somehow however, though it had never happened before, I was not as into it as I thought I would be. I must be fucking crazy

* * *

I woke up and there was still sun in the room. I could not tell what time it was. On the bed lay Victoria, naked and wrapped in a sheet asleep. Gee how long was I out? What is wrong with me? I had never bailed on a threesome before. Maybe you lose your libido at 30? Jasper and Ali were both 35. I'd have to ask them and see if this had happened to them. Either way I knew it was over between me and Victoria. So much for 3 months, her shelf life had just expired.

I could hear my blackberry playing Rehab by Amy Winehouse and I knew it was my boss, Laurent. He was a hot piece of ass, except he was gay and drunk so often I would be surprised if he could even get it up.

I began drifting back to sleep on my recliner when a sudden pounding on the door brought me out of it. I stood up, pissed as hell as to who has the audacity to knock on Bella Fucking Swans door like that. I grabbed a robe, wrapped it around me, and ran to open the door before Victoria woke up and hit the silent alarm, or called her uncle Ivan whose in the Russian mob.

"Hold your god damned fucking horses douche bag!" I looked through the peep hole only to see Agents McCarty and Cullen outside with a few extra men with guns.

"What the fuck is up? You're going to scare my neighbors! Did another threat come in?" They look stunned.

"Bella, you're alive!" Agent McCarty looked so relieved.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Bella your car just exploded 20 minutes ago about 2 blocks from here. There was a single female body in the car and we assumed it was you. Bella who was in the car?"

"Jessica!" all the color drained from my face and I fell back against the door. I began screaming and crying when Victoria came running in from the other room wrapped in a small soft pink silk robe.

"What has happened here? You okay babushka?" Victoria was concerned. I looked at the men to see them looking at us in our state of undress in mid day.

"Look Bell we need to get you inside now. We have to talk. Things have changed." He gave instructions to the other officers and then they both came inside. I looked around and Victoria had disappeared.

"Look Bella, I suggest a safe house until we can catch these guys." Agent Cullen suggested.

No fucking way am I letting those douche bags do this to me! I will not run.

"So how many more people have to die for you to take this seriously?"

"Look guys, I have a life to lead. You can send me guards, escort me to work, but I will not stop living my life because of this shit." Edward was about to say something when Victoria came out of the room. She had suit cases and was dressed.

"Baby where you going?'

"I did not leave my Russia only to be killed because of you Babushka." Victoria was crying and frantic. "Two hours ago we were having sex with this Jessica girl and now she is dead!"

Don't think I did not notice the look in Edward and Emmett's faces at this point-or the fact that they had to adjust themselves.

"When this is over, call me and I will be back."

"You leave and there is no coming back Victoria." It wasn't a threat, just the truth.

"Then goodbye my babushka, I love you, be careful." She turned and walked away. Fucking great this was the 8th relationship in 3 years to go south, granted the first because someone was trying to kill me. Whatever I was going to break it off anyway, why was I sweating it now?

"Look, if you won't go to a safe house then we will have to have you under 24 hour security. These were not just any bombers. The explosives used were high caliber, professional grade, not some homemade random nut brand."

"I'm not going anywhere for now so we will see what happens." Just then the phone rang and Edward answered it as he went off to the side to speak to whoever it was while Emmett stayed with me.

"Look Bella, I understand you don't want to show fear. But seriously, these people aren't fucking around. You don't want to be too ballsy or you will just piss them off and they'll come back with a vengeance." Edward made his way back to us and looked concerned.

"What happen to never let them see you sweat Cullen?" He looked at me and anger seemed to be under his eyes.

"Look Swan, a package was just delivered to the station again. I'm heading out to meet the bomb squad there. McCarty, you stay here with Bella. There is a leak somewhere, and at this point you may be the only one I can trust. Someone let them know that you're still alive and we need to find out who they are so they can lead us to whoever is doing this."

"Look man, I have pissed off a whole hell of a lot of people in my business, not to mention some girlfriends, boyfriends, wives, and husbands who are pissed off I am a better lay then they are."

"Look lady," Edward was now in my mother fucking face! "You seem to think that this entire thing is a big fucking joke or that it's something you can use to catapult your journalism career further. A woman is dead. She is dead because they thought it would be YOU in that car. There is a possible bomb at your work, and your girl friend just left you because she says she felt safer in Russia. This is serious."

Edward took a deep breath and I knew he was serious. What the fuck was I going to do?

* * *

**Please Review!!! I need to know the opinion of my readers so I can knowif continuing this story is worth it... Appease the review hoore in me ;) and maybe you can be Bella's next conquest...or even Emmett's**


End file.
